


Jack Merridew X Reader SMUT

by Bad_boys_666



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Lord of the Flies References, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boys_666/pseuds/Bad_boys_666
Summary: Being the only girl on the island was a hell of a lot of fun especially when a certain red head has his eye on you~
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Original Female Character(s), Jack Merridew/Other(s), Jack Merridew/You
Kudos: 22





	Jack Merridew X Reader SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took way too long to write and it's with such an understated character. Well anyway if you like it comment and enjoy~

~Smut Warning~

~The older boys in this story are 16+~

You awoke, another lonely morning on this island in the middle of nowhere. It was your third day on the island and you still had not seen any of the boys that had been on the now crashed plane with you. You were thrown far from the plane after the crash and are lucky to be alive yet you were all alone. Not to mention the crash left you with a large cut across your shoulder that was only really covered by a ripped peice of fabric as a make shift wrap. For all you knew the boys were dead. It sent pain to your heart to think about that. You didnt know them well but you spoke to a boy named Jack on the plane, learning that he was the lead in the choir. You hoped he was alive, it was weird but after being alone you really hoped anyone was alive but he was also the only boy whose name you even knew. 

You stood up on the warm sand that you were laying on and looked up at the sun before turning to the forest that was a few feet away from you. Your stomach ached, you hadn't eaten since the plane ride and you were very hungry. You knew that the forest must have some fruit but were too scared to go in and get lost. You pushed that thought out of your head, you needed food. 

You sighed and looked around before stepping into the thick trees of the forest. You had your small bag still with you which had some spare clothes and you were lucky for that. You were wearing and black crop top and a very short black skirt. You would normally never wear this considering the large amount of cleavage the top showed and with every sway of your hips the skirt hiked up, but nobody was around and this island was hot so this was the best outfit currently. 

You pushed through thick trees for what felt like forever. You finally sat down, tired and bored, you were quite frankly... lost, just as you feared but were more annoyed with yourself than anything. You just sighed and leaned against a tree. You sat there bathing in the warm sun before hearing a loud shuffle in the bushes. You perked up and broke a stick off the tree closest to you pointing it near the sound in the bushes. You stood tall but your heart shook with fear as you stared into the darkness of the bushes. Just than the noise got louder and something, no someone emerged from the behind them. You recognized the red hair immediately and dropped the stick running up to him yelling his name. He only had a second to look up before you quickly tackled him to the ground in a hug. He let out a slight Yelp, falling to the ground with you on top of him.

"Jack!"

You said happily before sitting up, you were stranding his lap in the way you were sitting but you didn't mind you were just so happy to see a familiar face.

" Y/N! Your here, we all thought you were gone"

You smiled at him before giving him a questioning look

"Wait we?"

"Oh yeah, the rest of us were all together after the crash so we made a camp just outside of the forest. Me and a few other guys decided we would be hunters to help search for food"

You laughed

"So the choir boy is now a hunter"

He blushed slightly and laughed

"Yeah I guess"

You both laughed again before you noticed you were still sitting on his lap. You blushed apologizing and standing up he stood up too and looked at you

He finally noticed you clothes and took a quite obvious look at your cleavage before you lightly hit his shoulder and his eyes snapped back up to look in your e/c ones.

"Well wanna take me back to the camp?"

You asked nicely, deciding not to mention his look at you. He smiled with a soft blush on his freckled cheeks before nodding. He beckoned you to follow him. You started walking into the trees. It was dark with all the thick forest around you it struck fear in you . You reached forward grabbing onto Jack's forearm. He paused walking and turned to you

"Hey you okay?"

He asked you tightened your grip on his arm

"Uh yeah just a little dark here"

You said with a nervous laugh. He smirked darkly after a moment 

"Are you afraid if the dark?:

He said with a laugh. You scoffed nervousness in your voice

"N-no of c-course not"

The stutter in your soft voice was obvious to him. He smirked even more than before and said

"So than you would be okay with letting go of my arm to walk through here"

He said brushing your hand off him before walking again, you quickly swung your arm out grabbing his arm again with a louder than needed

"No!"

He smiled at you and you blushed at your childish fear

"Dont worry about it"

He said placing his hand on top of yours. Making a dark blush cover your cheeks, he blushed slightly too but his smile never left his face. He than turned back around and walking with you wrapped around his arm. We walked in comfortable silence for only about five minutes as the trees slimmed out before they were completely gone and you were at a large clearing right next to the bright blue water. But the first thing that caught your eye was all the boys. Some of the younger ones were swimming while the older ones talked and climbed trees reaching for fruit.

Your eyes widened, there was so many of them how did you never hear them, even on the other side of the island. You looked around to see a boy walking over to you, he was pretty tall almost as tall as Jack with blonde hair and a very handsome face. He smiled when he saw you and came over to you

"Hey you're okay"

He smiled, you smiled back and you saw a twinge of something in Jacks eyes but still you smiled at the blonde boy. He spoke

"I'm Ralph, I'm the cheif"

You saw Jack roll his eyes and scoff at Ralph's words. What was his problem with him? You thought but ignored it

"I'm Y/n, I guess I was unlucky with where I landed after the crash"

Ralph laughed and blushed. You smiled. You started to realize boys staring at you. Not just because you are the only girl here but this outfit that didnt leave much to the imagination. You pulled at the hem of your skirt and your face heated up. Jack noticed your uncomfortable movements and he looked around seeing most of the older boys looking at you. He spoke up 

"Hey get back to work, theres nothing to see here!"

All the boys seemed to snap out of a trance and go back to working you breathed out a sigh of relief turning to Jack and tapping his shoulder. He turned back to you

"Thank you"

You said in your soft voice. He smiled and ruffled your hair 

"No problem"

He said with a smile. You fixed your hair and looked around at the little camp they had set up and your stomach ached again. 

"Hey um do you have any food?"

You asked and Jack looked at you

"Oh shit yeah, your probably starving"

Ralph stood next to you and Jack. Ralph spoke up

"If your hungry we got fruit over by those trees"

Ralph pointed at palm trees over by the shore side, Jack spoke again

"Yeah I can take you to them"

Jack said and you nodded, Ralph butted into the conversation again

"I can come with you guys too"

Jack rolled his eyes

"I can take her there she doesnt need both of us escorting her"

Jack responded. Ralph opened his mouth to come back with something but you cut him off

"I can see where it is, I am perfectly capable of going there alone but just in case I will take Jack with me"

You said, Ralphs smile fell and Jack smirked at him with a laugh. You grabbed Jack's arm and headed to where you were pointed before him and Ralph started arguing again. Really what was their problem. You knew you were the only girl and boys would obviously have their eye on you but this arguing was ridiculous. Jack walked beside you and kept opening his mouth to speak but never did. You smiled softly

"You wanna say something?"

You asked and he blushed realizing you noticed him contemplating.

"Just, sorry about that back there. Me and Ralph both wanted to be chief but he won the vote"

So that's what it was, you thought. They would obviously be competitive with each other if they both wanted to be chief. Especially Jack would be trying to prove himself after not winning

"Well I think you would make a great leader, your kind, smart, stern and handsome"

He blushed at the last comment and you chuckled a little bit. He was a cute boy. Not as handsome as Ralph but there was something about Jack that made him more attractive to you. With the blush still on his cheeks he smiled and looked at you

"I still get to control my choir so I guess that's better than nothing, and thanks. I have never had a girl call me handsome and I never thought you would chose to go with me instead of Ralph."

He said, his smile getting bigger as you saw him think about how you picked him

"Well Ralph seems nice but I dont know, I just feel safer with you especially around all these strangers"

He placed his hand on your shoulder

"Than you can stay next to me if I make you feel safe"

You nodded. You knew you weren't strong, you were a girl, so it was nice to have a tall intimidating boy to be next to you. You eventually got over to the trees and Jack stopped, picking up a piece of fruit that had fallen from the tree and passing it to you. You cleaned off the sand on your shirt and than bit into it. It was so nice to finally have food. You smiled and quickly finished the peice of fruit before smiling at Jack. He smiled back

"Do you maybe want to meet some people and see around the camp." 

He said and you respond with

"Of course, we don't know how long we'll be here for and I miswell meet some people"

He nodded at your comment and brought you over to a boy that was leaning against a tree. He had black hair covering his eyes and a gloomy nature to him. His arms were crossed and he was looking down. Jack walked over, the dark boy lifted his head and nodded at him. Jack nodded back and said

"Hey Roger. This is Y/n she was on the other side of the island"

The boy that you now knew as Roger looked at you. He sent a glance up and down your body and raised his eye brow with a stare 

"Wow shorty this outfit fits you better than the one you were wearing on the plane, Jack must like it too"

Your eyes widened and you laughed slightly while Jack slapped Roger's shoulder making him laugh

"Hey man I'm just saying, you were chatting her up on the plane, thought you would want this dime but if you dont than I can-"

Jack cut him off

"Roger shut up"

Jack said and Roger smirked

"So you do like her?"

Roger asked and Jack scoffed but didn't answer looking away. Roger looked at you and mouthed 'he does'  
You giggled a little and turned to Jack placing a hand on his arm 

"Why dont we meet some more people?"

You said and walked away from Roger with Jack. After Roger implied that Jack liked you, you started thinking. Maybe you liked him back I mean he was nice and tall and kinda really hot. A light blush dusted your cheeks while you looked a him while you walked. He turned to you realizing you were staring he rised his brow and asked 

"What?" 

Your blush got a little darker and you looked down at your feet with a slight smile

"Nothing"

You said softly and he stoped walked. He turned to you and took two finger lifting your chin up so you were looking him in the eye

"Is something wrong?"

He asked, his soft accent making your heart skip a beat. His face was so close to yours he had to bend down slightly to look you directly in the eyes. You pushed his chest away your heart pounding in your chest like a jack rabbit.

"Hey seriously what's going on?"

He asked staring to sound concerned.

"I-it's really nothing"

You said trying to calm your breathing, why was your body freaking out so bad. You turned away from him and fell to your knees trying to calm your body. He walked over slowly and sat next to you on the sand. He didn't say anything this time but just sat with you as you calmed yourself. After a moment he stood up and put his hand out to help you up. You took it and stood up brushing the sand off your knees. Your heart rate started back up again but not as crazy this time.

"you okay?"

Was all he asked and you nodded with a sad smile. He smiled softly back and said

"Maybe we should wait to meet people till tommorow"

He said and you nodded with a slight laugh. He took your hand and you followed him to the shore of the island where the now setting sun shone a magnificent colour onto the clear blue water. Your eyes shimmered looking at the beautiful scene in front of you he sat down on a rock and patted a spot next to him. You sat down with him and hung your legs off the side of the rock feeling the waves splash up onto your bare feet. You stared at the sun as it continued to drop from the sky. It was gonna be dark soon but you were too mesmerized by the beautiful sunset. The camp went silent as boys went to bed and you barely noticed how scary and dark the water could be until the sun was down.

The fimilar feeling of fear filled you just as it did the first night here and you brought your legs to your chest. You could barley see anything except a small amount of light from the moon. Jack turned to you and saw the fear in your eyes and something seemed to click

"Oh right, you're afraid of the dark"

He said softly and you nodded. He moved right next you and wrapped his arm around your waist. He than pulled you near him so you were sitting with your head on his shoulder. There went your heart pumping again but at least it wasnt from the fear. You were stiff for a minute before you relaxed and moved closer to him and cuddled in. You heard him let out a satisfied sigh. You closed your eyes and moved your legs so they were intertwined with his. The night was slightly cold but he made you feel much warmer it made a slight smile grace your lips. Jack laid back and you moved so you were laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around you

You felt yourself drifting off to sleep and the warmth of Jack caused you to slip into peaceful darkness.

*****

Your eyes slowly opened and you immediately put your arm over your eyes to shield them from the bright sun with a slight groan. You looked up to see you were still laying on Jack. He was awake and just looking at you

"Morning sleepyhead"

He said with a smile and you laughed softly before fixing your hair. You sat up and smiled. Waking up next to him put a warm feeling in your chest. You decided you should change your skirt. You didnt have a lot of clothes so you had to wear everything for a few days and than maybe you could clean them in the water. You grabbed your bag and pulled out a pair of pale blue Jean short shorts. You realized all your summer clothes (which were the only things you could wear on this hot island) were very revealing but you honestly couldnt care less. Jack would make sure nobody would look at you. You turned to him.

"Hey I'm gonna go change"

you said and he looked at you. And nodded you got off the rock and walked into a small area of trees so you were covered enough. You were changing into black shorts and a red, low cut, crop top. 

*Jack POV*

Y/n walked away from the rock with her bag and into the trees to change. I stared out at the ocean with a smile. She is so cute when she sleeps and God was her skin so soft and warm against my chest. I smiled, I knew Roger was right when he said I liked her but damn maybe she liked me too. She did call me handsome and basically cuddled with me all night. That made a smile grace my lips. I looked over into the trees and saw her through a small opening between the trees. She was pulling her shirt off. My cheeks flushed. I shouldnt be watching this but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

God she looked good with no shirt on and that black bra framed her so good. She pulled a tight red top on that wrapped around her body perfectly. Before she pulled off her skirt and pulled up the shorts over her ass. God I really really shouldn't be watching her. I felt my whole body heat up and covered my lap as she walked out of the trees and she smiled at my I smiled back trying to act normal

*Normal POV*

You smirked looking at Jack. 

"Did you enjoy the show?"

You asked his head snapped to you

"What?"

"Did you enjoy the show?.. I saw you watching me. Well I actually wouldnt have noticed if you weren't directly staring at me"

His cheeks flushed and he looked away. You laughed and he apologized

"I'm so sorry"

He said and you smiled

"Its fine, you can look at me all I want. I just dont want the other boys to"

You said and he stared with an open jaw. You walked passed him he jumped off the rock and followed you

"Wait are you serious"

He asked with excitement in his voice. You laughed slightly and just kept walking. He quickly walked after you, a blush stayed on his face. You got back to the camp quickly. Some the younger boys were still asleep while the older ones were already up sitting around on fallen trees and talking. Just than Ralph walked over again. He smiled at you and you smiled back 

"Hey, I didn't see where you went to sleep. Its pretty cold you could've asked one of us for some blankets or something last night, we have a few from the plane."

He said with a sad smile, you responded with

"Oh no, dont worry. Jack kept me warm last night"

You said and than immediately blushed, that sounded way more sexual than you meant it to. Jack stifled a laugh as Ralph blushed.

"Okay um talk to you later"

Ralph said with a little smile before walking away. Whoops probably should have worded that better. Roger walked over hitting Jacks shoulder

"Nice man"

He said, probably thinking what Ralph though. You turned to Roger

"I didn't mean it like that, he didn't do anything"

You clarified and Roger just walked past you with a smirk saying

"Yeah sure, I bet you wish he did though"

You breathed in to say something but didn't really have a comeback to that so you just stood there. You saw Jack smile to himself. Did he want to do something? You thought to yourself. It made a smile come to your face too.

It seemed Ralph had regained composure after that last encounter because he came over again. This time he had two boys that seemed to be our age with him. One of them had glasses and was heavier set and next to him was a boy with black hair. He walked up and said

"Hey, I brought some people for you to meet, this is Simon-"

He motioned to the black haired timid boy, who waved to me and I smiled at him

"And this is piggy"

He said pointing to the boy with glasses. You laughed

"Piggy?"

You said and the boy blushed 

"Well that's what they call me"

He said. You frowned. That seemed kinda mean you thought but Jack than caught your attention by putting a hand on your waist. You looked up at him. He was about to say something when Ralph cut in

"Hey why dont we get you a little shelter set up for you to sleep in, we can put it up right next to mine"

He said and Piggy nodded with him. You opened your mouth to respond when Jack started talking.

"No I think shes just fine with me helping her. We can make one together Y/n"

He said and Ralph scoffed

"Like you know anything about making shelters, all you and your group do is hunt and you aren't even good at that"

"Oh and your better? you are too soft. You dont have the nerve to lead us!"

He yelled back and Simon jumped in

"Hey stop fighting this isnt gonna get us anywhere"

He said. You were starting to like this Simon kid. He had the right Idea

"He's right, listen you both do different things that are needed. So there is no point in this useless arguing"

You said and Jack nodded

"Exactly, even though I'm right"

He said and you punched him in the shoulder to which he cursed and grabbed his arm. You rolled you eyes 

"Well why dont we get back to talking about your shelter. You can pick where you want it and we'll help build it."

Piggy said with a sight smile. The boys nodded in agreement and Simon, Ralph and Piggy went to get supplies. You turned to Jack.

"Hey were is your shelter?"

You asked and he chucked slightly

"I dont got one, which is why I suggested we make one together"

You looked down with a smile.

"Sure, I mean you are really warm to cuddle up to at night and I dont mind sharing with you"

You and Jack talked about where we would build it. We ended up picking a small spot of trees a little bit away from all the other shelters. The others boys came over with supplies

"Are you sure you want it here away from the others?"

Ralph asked and you nodded, he just shrugged and we started working. With five sets of hands it took no time. The shelter was nice enough. They used thick pieces of bark and leaf filled branches leaning against trees for the walls and roof along with putting a blanket on the ground over the sand and hung one down front the roof to act as a door. It was small just as big as a tent. But you would probably only use it for sleeping and changing your clothes.

"There all done"

Piggy said with a smile

"Well thank you"

You said and the boys smiled at you. Jack smiled down at you.

"Well hey, now that that's all done, I can show you around some of the island"

He said. Your eyes lit up. You really enjoyed exploring when you were a kid and this island was beautiful. It would be really nice to look around. You nodded happily and Jack took your hand pulling you away from the other boys and into the forest. He pulled you along to a clearing in the forest. The clearing had a few brightly colored flowers. It was beautiful. You sat down on your knees and stared lightly touching the silky petal of a pink flower with your finger tips.

Jack sat next to you and picked one of the pink flowers turning your face towards him. He slipped the flower in your hair just above your ear and looked into you eyes you stared into his eyes and he leaned in pressing his lips against yours. You didn't hesitate to kiss back. Placing your hands on the back of his neck. He grabbed your waist and layed you down on the grass. His lips only ever left yours for small breaths.

Small bites on each others lips and how his fingertips felt like fire on your waist was all you could feel. It was incredible. He dipped his head down leaving a bite mark on your neck before pulling away. He was holding himself up by his arms on either side of your head. You stared up at him in awe, your pink lips parting but no words coming out. You were in complete and utter awe. He moved off of you and sat down and you did the same. Your breathing started to return to normal and you giggled. He turned to you and playfully said 

"What?"

With a wide smile. You turned to him

"Roger was right, I guess"

Jack laughed and pulled you to him by you waist and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"I guess he was"

*****

Within the next few days you and Jack had only got closer. You barely ever left his side except for when he went out hunting. When he was out you would sit and talk to Piggy, Simon and Ralph who you considered pretty good friends. Just as today you were sitting with them talking when Jack and his group emerged from the woods. Two of the boys were carrying a pig and youngers boys ran up to them cheering. You saw Jack was shirtless and there was a splatter of blood on his hands and neck but the vicious look it gave him was kind of hot. He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you up from your sitting position and kissing you. You saw Ralph roll his eyes in your peripheral and you pulled away.

"I see you finally caught a pig?"

You said and he nodded proudly 

"Yep all by myself, we will feast tonight!"

He said and you laughed while some other boys cheered. Jack really knew how to lead the hunters and Ralph knew how to lead the other half of the group. Everything worked out good. You decided to help cook the pig as you missed cooking. Piggy managed to start a fire with his glasses and some of the boys cut up pieces of the pig to cook. Watching all the blood flowing out was a little too much for you but you stayed around and helped cook. After a few hours all the meat was cooked and the sun had set. Now everyone was sitting around the fire eating and talking.

You leaned against Jack. He had one arm wrapped around you and was talking to Roger. You wrapped your arms around yourself, even with the fire the nights were still cold. You stood up to go grab a hoodie but Jack caught your arm 

"Where you going baby?"

He asked 

"Just gonna grab something a little warmer to wear"

You said and he stood up too

"I'll come with you"

You protested because he was in the middle of a conversation but he insisted he would come. He walked with you to you campsite. When you started walking you were glad he came with you, it was so dark. We got to our little shelter and he went in saying he was gonna grab his hoodie for you to wear. Just as he went in you heard a ruffle in the forest. You took a step back but kept hearing it. Your curiosity got the best of you and you stepped into the trees. The shuffling kept seeming farther away and you traveled farther into the dence trees. It was completely black you couldnt see anything. Just than something ran right in front of you making you yelp and fall back. As falling your arm caught a branch and cut a long slash from your shoulder to wrist.

"Fuck!"

You yelled out in pain as blood started flowing out of your arm and onto the ground. You sat there trying to cover the wound but it was too long. Your arm was covered in blood as the blood starting dripping onto your legs and other hand.

You heard Jack call your name in desperation. You felt so weak and dizzy but yelled out as loud as you could. You heard footsteps coming towards you as you fell from you sitting position onto your back. You saw Jack run over to you and take off his shirt pressing it against your wound getting himself covered in your blood in the process. You heard him yell for help and more footsteps come running but the last thing you saw was Jack's eyes fill with tears and your mind go blurry before you passed out.

****

It was quiet, your eyes wanted to open but it felt like they couldn't. There was searing pain in your right arm and you finally mustered the courage to flutter open your eyelids. Only to see Jack sitting in a chair, shirtless. he was looking down at his hands. His hands and forearms were covered in dried blood... your blood. You remembered falling cutting your arm and Jack running to you. You realized that you were laying on some sort of cot and there was a canape of leaves above you blocking out the sun. That's when it hit you. That happened at night. Did you pass out for that long that it was already morning.

"Jack?"

You questioned and he looked up at you before standing up and running over next to you 

"Are you okay!? I was so scared, I thought you weren't gonna wake up, why did you go out there alone? what were you thinking?!"

You were dumbstruck he asked too many questions and though he was loud there was no anger in his voice, it was all concern. You tried to answer his questions

"I-Im okay, I just thought something was in the trees I didn't mean to go that far I just-"

You wanted to cry, you must have made him worry so much about you. You started crying 

"I'm sorry"

You whispered. His eyes widened and he shook his head

"No no no, don't cry, you don't need to be sorry sweetheart. I was just scared, I wasn't angry"

He said as he stroked his thumb across your face to stop the tears from falling. Though you could see tears of his own at the corners of his eyes. You sat up trying to not cry and hugged him, he hugged you back. As you hugged him you noticed your arm. It was stitched up. You pulled away and looked at it. Jack saw you staring 

"At least Ralph is good at something"

Jack said wiping his own tears away, you tilted you head in confusion 

"he sewed up your arm, apparently he had some medical training, more than I could do to help you"

You smiled and used your left arm to stroke his face. He looked at you

"Really?"

You said with a laugh

"Are we thinking of the same situation? Because you found me and tried to stop the bleeding, in turn getting your shirt and yourself covered in blood"

you gestured to his bare chest and blood covered hands. He smiled softly. You felt bad for making him feel like this. He leaned in kissing you and stroked your hair. You pulled away and smiled softly

"How long was I out?"

You asked

"A few hours maybe 6 or 7"

He responded

"Wait I was out for that long and you didn't wash your hands?"

You asked as all the blood that was on you was washed off but his hands were still bloody.

"Well I sat here the whole time. Piggy cleaned the blood off you but I didnt want to leave you to go down to the shore to clean my hands"

He said and you stared at him wide eyed 

"You sat here for 6 hours with me?"

You asked amazed. He smiled at you and nodded 

"Well I couldnt leave my princess, especially when she was injured"

You giggled at the nickname he used and kissed him again

"That's sweet... but we should really go clean your hands"

You both laughed before he helped you stand up and walk out of the hut. You were still slightly dizzy but okay to walk so he wrapped his arm around you to help you. You were almost at the shore when a group of boys came rushing over to you. In the front of the group was Ralph, Simon and Piggy, while Roger was just a little behind them. All the boys were asking If you were okay, it was slightly overwhelming with all the voices asking you. Ralph raised his voice at the boys

"Quiet!"

He yelled and all the boys silenced. Wow they do really listen to him, you thought. He looked at you and leaned in hugging you tightly. You felt kind of odd receiving a hug from Ralph but he was your friend so you slowly moved your arms to hug him back your right arm still really hurting. You saw Jack move in to separate you but Roger held Jack back by pushing a hand on his chest. You pulled away from Ralph so Jack wouldnt get angrier.

"You're okay"

Ralph said happily, you nodded and gestured to your arm saying 

"Well thanks to you-"

"Yeah I really wanted to help you as much as I could"

He said cutting you off mid-sentence so you finished what you were saying 

"Well Jack helped a lot too"

You said and Ralph just smiled sarcastically. You knew he didn't like Jack but he needs to admit that Jack helped. Jack sadly sighed at Ralph sarcasm, feeling like he really didn't do much. You saw Jack blush in embarrassment as the boys started saying it was all Ralph.

"I'm serious"

You said your voice was stiff and your eyes stared straight at Ralph. Ralph smile dropped and he nodded

"Yes of course, he was a lot of help"

He said with a light cough trying to regain himself. The sentence seemed like it would be sarcastic but there was only seriousness in his voice. You nodded. You had a way of making people smarten up when you used your serious voice. It was only so impactful because 95% of the time you were smiling and laughing so when you weren't they knew something was wrong. They boys wished you to get well soon as Ralph lead them away now he was the one blushing in embarrassment. Roger nodded at you as he walked off and you waved to him. Jack was still looking down when you turned back to him.

"Hey don't let him get to you, he thinks hes a lot better than he is"

You said to Jack about Ralph. You knew Ralph was a nice guy as you were good friends with him but he really held himself at this colossal level especially above Jack, which really got on your nerves as he always spoke harshly to Jack as if Jack was a peasant and Ralph was a king. You were just glad Jack stood up for himself most of the time. Jack looked up at you responding with

"I know it's just... just"

He kept trying to speak but wouldn't look at you. You walked closer to him and tilted his head up to look at you. Your eyes told him to speak and he finally did

"I just think that maybe you'll see that Ralph is so much better than me and-"

You cut him of by kissing him. You pulled away after a minute and laughed at his stunned face

"Are you kidding me? Ralph's fine but you... your everything"

You said. He tilted his head in confusion

"What do you mean?"

You smiled at him softly

"I mean you are my everything. My happiness, my love, every emotion I have is for you. My heart beats so fast when we kiss and I still get butterfly's in my stomach when we talk. I didnt really know why but I- I think I love you"

You whispered the last part. Neither of you had ever said that to each other so that made his eyes widened. You obviously liked each other and were dating but you only had been together for over a week though there was a connection that you had never felt before, you just hoped that he felt the same. He smiled so big and hugged you so tight he whispered right in your ear

"I think I love you too"

He pulled away and kept talking 

"And I'm not just saying that because you said it, I really do feel true love in my heart for you"

You blushed and kissed him softly before you pulling his hands over to the shore to finally wash the dried blood off his hands. You kneeled in the shallow water as did he and you took his large hands into your small ones and gently pushed them into the blue water. You wiped the blood away with your hands and the redness sunk into the water, flowing away. It only took a minute for you to finish cleaning his hands. You took them out of the water and kissed the back of his now wet hand with a smile. He leaned over kissing your forehead.

"Thank you"

He said standing up and helping you up. You were still dizzy and tired from your injury and you could see Jack rubbing his eyes. He was obviously tired probably because he didn't sleep while you were passed out. You grabbed his hand and he turned to you, letting out a little questioning hum to tell you he was listening.

"I know it's the morning and we should be up but I'm really sleepy and I dont think I can walk too far cuz I might pass out"

You said and he nodded quickly 

"Oh, well we can go back to the little cot and you can sleep"

He said 

"Actually I was hoping we could go back to our hut and sleep together"

You said and he questioned you saying that the cot was more comfortable but you insisted you wanted to sleep next to him so he walked you two to the hut and layed you down. You turned on you side to stare at him and moved his red hair out off his face so you could look at him. You felt so happy right now

"Well there is one good thing that comes out of your injury"

Your eyes tilted

"What?"

"You'll get a killer scar"

He said and you both immediately started laughing.

"God I really am so glad to be with you"

You said and he smiled at you before cuddling you to him and you closed your eyes so you could get a little rest with Jack.

****

You slowly opened your eyes. You noticed the sky was dark which was weird to wake up to. You knew you went to sleep but you didnt expect to sleep all day. You yawned and sat up. You looked to your side and noticed Jack wasn't there. It struck fear for only a second till you heard voices outside of the hut. You walked out and followed the voices making sure your footsteps were quiet. The voices were quiet and you finally saw a small group sitting in a circle. Your eyes adjusted to the dark and you saw it was the hunters or choir group but nobody else.

Than you heard Jack start talking but you weren't able to make out the words, you would only hear them if you were in the group. You stayed hidden behind a tree trying to figure out any of what they were saying but you didn't assume it was anything good especially since they were doing it at night and alone without Ralph and the others. You finally had enough and stepped out from behind the tree before speaking out 

"What's going on here?"

All the boys jumped at your soft voice and turned to you. Jack looked at you slightly panicked before blurting out (a little too loud)

"Nothing!"

You blinked once and put your hands on your hips

"Ya bet"

You said walking closer to the group and sitting next to Roger looking at Jack

"Now let me ask again. What is going on?"

You said looking in Jack's eyes. You were not letting him hid anything from you and frankly you were too sleepy for bullshit. Jack seemed to have trouble talking so Roger started

"Its about Ralph. We dont think he can lead the group. Hes too soft all he thinks about us getting off this island but we are all here right now and we need to survive here first if we ever want to leave. We need to take over"

Roger finished and your face was filled with shock. You turned to Jack but he wouldn't meet your gaze. All the other boys looked at you for a response. You knew your word had an impact so you thought before speaking.

".. I know...I can't change your mind but seriously, think about this...Just make the right decision"

You said before standing up and walking away. The darkness was terrifying but you didnt want to turn back. You were afraid by what they meant by "take over" 

You just walked back to your hut and sat down with your knees to your chest, thinking. Just as the sun started rising Jack came back to your hut. He sat in front of you and started talking.

"I know what it seemed like but we ain't doing anything, at least not right away"

He said but you wouldn't look him in the eyes. You spoke softly 

"I just don't want anybody getting hurt . I trust you and I will stand by you no matter what decision you make, I know we need to survive but I dont think this is a safe option, what if something happens?"

You pleaded holding his hand he looked into the distance 

"No matter what happens, You'll stand by me?"

You nodded slowly

"Than I'm sorry sweetheart... but this is the only way"

You sighed sadly as he stood up. He walked out and you sat there till sunrise with fear in your heart till you walked out and listened to Jack's plan

" we are going to try talking but that probably won't work for long so that when we move to plan b. As for you, you guys are gonna be there for support, got it?"

All the boys nodded and Jack nodded back before telling then to follow him. You all walked over to Ralph and Jack started with the whole talk about changing leaders. All of the Hunters and you were gathered around Jack while to others were around Ralph. Jack began talking

"We must survive here we have to hunt to live. Starting fires and wasting your time talking is not going to get us anywhere" 

Ralph was laughing at Jack's ideas. Ralph came back with

"We are trying to get saved that's why we have to keep working on fires"

Jack's anger came out

"That's your bloody problem! We don't know how long were gonna be here for!"

the conversation started to get heated before long they were screaming at each other. Even with the yelling it was pretty controlled till Jack threw the first punch. It escalated to a full fist fight you panicked and stepped in

"HEY HEY STOP FIGHTING!"

you yelled running over while some boys were on your side with trying to get them to stop fighting while others were cheering. You moved to the boys trying to separate them when Ralph pushed you to the ground to get you away from him making Jack hit Ralph square in the jaw leaving a busted lip. You were slammed to your knees on the ground and Roger ran over sitting next to you. You stitches spit open and you were bleeding slightly. But sat there staring at the fight with your eyes starting to drop tears. The fight only stopped when Roger, a usually quiet boy, yelled loudly

"STOP YOU FUCKERS"

his voice boomed across the island and everything went dead silent. Roger moved away from you grabbing Ralph by his shirt collar which instantly stopped the fight. Jack immediately moved to your side but his nose was bleeding and there was a large cut across his cheek. Roger began talking with anger

"You!"

He yelled pointing at Ralph

"You think your such a great fucking leader. You're going to get us all killed!"

Roger kept yelling at Ralph while Jack tried to stop the fresh blood flowing from your cut. You started sobbing loudly and it even made Roger stop and all eyes were on you. You were crying so hard that every word you said was that much more powerful

"Stop all of this, this is never going to work. We don't agree and we never will!"

You knew how Jack felt about Ralph and you had heard Ralph talk about his dislike for Jack more than once. He was not going to listen to Jack and the hunters were done following Ralph.

"There is only one way to fix this"

You said and got up with Jack's help and started walking away from the group and to the side of the island you first awoke on. You knew the conflicts only solution was separation. It didnt take much longer for the hunters to follow you as you all left the group.

****

Within a week you already felt like things were running smoother. Nobody was fighting and we were always well fed. Though since the boys were often hunting we didn't build homes and the nights were quite cold. You did miss talking to Ralph, Piggy and Simon, but if it meant nobody else getting hurt you could take it. Jack's cheek was still split open and would probably take a few weeks to heal completely but he did seem happier to be the leader of his group. Roger fixed up your stitches and you started to talk to him more since throughout the day you were often bored. You were doing just that when Jack walked over.

"Hey babygirl"

He said and Roger got up tilting his head to you as he walked away. You kissed Jack on his cut cheek and he smiled. He blushed lightly before talking softly.

" hey I know its been tough lately so I wanted to take you somewhere to calm down"

You smiled at him but looked at the sky

"Are you sure, the sun will be setting soon"

You said with worry laced in your voice and he smiled

"Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time and I know you'll really love it"

He looked at you with pleading eyes and you giggled giving in

"Fine but just for a little bit"

You said and he smiled brightly before grabbing your hand and pulling you into the forest. He stopped in front if some trees and said

"Okay close your eyes"

You tilted your head but followed Jack's instructions as he lead you through a few more trees before saying 

"Okay open you eyes"

You opened them and gasped. It was the clearing you shared your first kiss with Jack but now the clearing was filled with colorful flowers. Their pedals felt like silk against your finger tips as you sat on your knees staring at the incredible sight. The sun set and the moon came up making a beautiful shimmer cover the flowers. Jack kneeled next to you and kissed your temple you turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you"

You whispered softly and the smile that graced his lips was beautiful. He leaned against a tree and you sat on his lap with your back to his chest as you both looked at the moon up in the sky. The night was dark but you were wide awake and you started talking 

"Its so crazy"

You said with a giggle and you heard the smile in his voice as he spoke

"What's that baby girl?"

He questioned and you smiled

"Its just so crazy, I feel like I can tell you everything and I've just been feeling different about you lately"

You said a blush painting your cheeks. You thought your hormonal teenage years were done with but when ever you would see him come back from hunting with blood splatters on him or how when his shirt was off and you could see the outline of abs on his stomach your thighs would clench together and your heart would beat a little faster. You could never admit that to him though, it was too embarrassing 

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

He asked. It sounded so innocent but his fingertips running across your bare thighs made a wetness rush to your core

"I mean, I just, I..."

The words refused to leave your mouth and your skin felt like it was on fire from blushing. Even thinking about it made you wet. He looked at your blushing face and looked confused.

"Are you alright? what's wrong?"

He looked completely confused and you just blushed 

"Princess you gotta tell me what's wrong, okay?"

He said and he continued to try to coax you to talk until you couldnt take the blushing anymore and your mouth talked on it's own

"I need to feel you"

You said and he paused for a minute, confused. But the blushing and stuttering finally came together and he knew what you meant.

"Oh"

He said and you nodded feeling absolutely embarrassed but than he turned you on his lap so that you were facing him and you realised his face wasnt disgusted or awkward he was smirking and his eyes looked darker than normal

"So that's why you've been acting odd lately, you want me to take your body huh?"

He asked darkly and wetness immediately sunk to your core as his sentence set off a whole lot of nerves in you making you gasp softly when his pushed you on your back. He was directly on top of you his hands on either side of your head as you laid back in the grass. You looked away, but he lifted your chin so you were looking at him

"You should answer when I ask you a question"

He said and you could feel dominance radiating off of him making your body sink into its submissive state your voice got higher and he knew that he had your wrapped around his finger

"Yes sir"

You said almost in a whimper wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on your body

"Good girl"

He said before pushing his hands under your new skirt and running the across the band of your panties and kissing along your collar bone before sucking and biting, leaving many marks across you neck. You moaned out and your hips buckled. Begging for him to pay more attention to under you skirt. He smirked and lifted your skirt up getting a nice view of the back lace that covered you. He reached his hand down running a finger across the front of your panties making you whimper and him chuckle softly

"Already soaked are we?"

He asked and you softly nodded with a begging look in your eyes. He flipped your skirt back down though and you whined

"Hey don't worry well get there soon enough but I wanna make sure you can barley take anymore till then"

He said and immediately manoeuvred you around so he could pull your shirt off. He moved his hands so he could grab the soft, delicate skin around your breast, overtop of your silk bra. His fingers felt like fire across your skin. He didnt wait long to reach around and undone the clasp pulling off your bra and stare at your bare clad breasts. He stayed smirking the whole time and reached his head down, kissing slowly down your chest till his mouth reached your right breast and he licked across you sensitive nipple making your breath hitch and a quiet moan to slip past your lips. He did it again and your hips buckled against him. He kept doing it while using his other hand to hold you hips down. With every lick and suck you dripped more. You were already a moaning mess and he hadn't even gotten to the main event 

"You're a needy baby eh?"

He said and than moved his hand under your skirt to cup your mound making a soft whine fall from your lips. Your body burned with desire and you needed him badly

"If your a good girl than maybe I'll give you what you want"

He said and you immediately responded 

"Please I'll be so good I swear, I'll be a good girl"

You pleaded and his eyes tilted, that dark but incredible hot smirk never leaving his lips

"Really?"

He asked his finger's slipping past the waist band of my panties and placing them against my wetness. I moaned loudly and my reaction was enough for him to slip a finger into my wetness and he curled his finger hitting my g-spot. The immediate wave of please that washed over me hit me like a truck, he was teasing me for so long that this sudden burst of pleasure was enough to tip me over the edge and I moaned. Pulling his mouth down on mine as I came on his finger's. He pulled away staring at me

"Well if that wasn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

He said before completing pulling off your skirt and panties, leaving you naked, laying on the soft grass, under the moonlight. You could see the obviously bulge in his pants as he pulled off his shirt and than this pants leaving his in just his boxers. You sat up on your knees looking him in the eyes and you rubbed your hand across his covered erection. His head tilted back and he groaned. You moved yourself onto your hands and knees as he kneeled in front of you.

You slipped the boxers off and looked at him completely bare now. You were pleasantly surprised. He was large to say the least and no matter how confident he was, he definitely wasn't over compensating. You didnt even know if you could take him completely down your throat but you were definitely gonna try. You licked the tip of his dick softly and he breathed out in pleasure. You slipped your mouth over his tip and you heard a slight moan come from him. It encouraged you to take some more in your mouth and you were surprised that you could almost take him all even though you were gagging slightly.

You moved your mouth up and down slowly for a moment but you started moving faster. By that time groans and curses were falling out of his mouth and you were happily responsible for them. He groaned loudly and grabbed your hair to pull you away from his cock

"Holy fuck I cant wait any longer I need you right now"

Without any hesitation you layed on your back and he positioned himself above you. He kissed you and looking into your eyes for conformation before slowly slipping himself into you. You gasped at the immediate pleasure and could barely feel the pain. He moved slowly but your moans immediately told him to speed up. He started pounding faster and you were both moaning loudly. Your moans were loud and you felt like a slut but you couldnt deny that it was turning you on how dirty you felt

Jacks hips were now snapping into you as fast as possible. He grabbed onto you thighs hiking you legs up to wrap around his waist which gave him even more access to hit deeper in you and that's when you felt him pound your cervix and your body came undone again. This orgasm was even harder than the last one and you screamed out his name, drowning in pleasure 

" Oh my God!! Jack!"

I screamed and my cum came dripping out of me, slicking up my thighs and covering us both in my wetness. His face was twisted in pleasure as I tightened around him and he groaned loudly and began pouding harder till my legs were shaking and another ograsm washed over me covering me in wave upon wave of pleasure. After another moment he pulled out of me and covered my bare stomach in cum. Making me moan at the sight. He sat back on his knees and breathed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and than he chuckled softly and stared down at you. You ran your finger across the cum covering your stomach and than pushed your finger in your mouth tasting the slightly sweet substance. He groaned and said

"Stop being sexy, we both know you can't take another round"

You giggled and sat up, wiping the rest of the cum off of you. Jack pulled up his boxers and shorts and you threw on your bra. You stood up to put on your panties but immediately fell back down. Your legs were so numb. You sat looking at the ground. 

"Hey you okay?"

Jack said walking over to you. You looked up at him and blushed with a giggle. 

"I'm having trouble here"

You said and tried to stand up again. You got up and your legs immediately locked again and you fell into Jack's arms he laughed understanding what you meant. He helped you pull up your panties and shorts. You than pulled you shirt on. By now your legs were still kinda numb but you could walk. Jack held his shirt in his arm. It was completely dark now so he kept you close as you walked out of the forest

"Well that was fucking amazing"

He said with a smile and you blushed with a smile

"I didnt even know I could be in that much pleasure"

You said as you and jack emerged from the forest.

"Well you are really loud you know that right?"

You heard from the shadows and looked to see Roger smirking as he stared off at the sea and a dark blush covered your face. he turned to look at you and seeing your blush he started laughing. Jack laughed too and wrapped a arm around your shoulder

"Ha I don't mind it was hot as fuck"

He said to Roger who just laughed and you blushed darker. 

"I can't help it"

You said with a pout. Jack looked at you

" Oh I know and that's what made it so much hotter"

He said with a smirk and you shook you head and playfully rolled your eyes.

"Well imma head to bed"

Roger said and began walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder with a smirk

"Oh and y/n you might wanna take a look at you neck."

He said before he started walking again. You were taken aback for a moment and tilted your head in confusion before you walked over to the water and looked at your reflection in the moon light. Holy shit. You neck was covered in bite marks and hickies. From the top of your neck, across your collar bone and down to under your shirt. It was weird but you kinda liked that he marked you as his. 

"My neck looks like abfucking crime scene"

You said as you stared at your reflection touching the marks. You heard Jack laugh

"Well now everybody knows your mine"

He said and you laughed sarcastically 

"Like they didnt know already. I think you scared the soul out of that boy that was talking to me last week when you threatened to, and may I say very violently, kill him"

Jack pouted and looked at you before responding 

"He was getting too close"

He said quietly.You crossed your arms with a smirk

"He was also 12"

You said and Jack pouted more. You giggled 

"I'm kidding is kinda hot when you get jealous but you should know I'm all yours and if you dont know that especially after what just happened you must be mad"

He laughed and nodded

"Oh trust me I made sure you wouldn't even want anyone else after that"

"That you did"

You responded and both of you laughed again before you put your feet in the water and pulled your legs to your chest. You and Jack talked for hours about whatever you wanted as he kept his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

"Jack do you think we will ever get off this island" 

You asked looking at the rising sun along the horizon. He paused before speaking

"... I dont know, all I know is I would be happy either way"

You turned to him in surprise 

"You would be happy living on this island for the rest of your life?"

You asked and he smiled at you before tucking some of your hair behind your ear and leaning in whisperings

"As long as im with you, I could be happy anywhere"

He pulled away from your ear and you felt tears well up. You grabbed his face in both of your hands and pulled him to you kissing his lips. You pulled away and hugged him tightly whispering

"I love you"

He responded right away

"I love you too so much"

He said and you pulled away again looking at him in the eyes and taking his large hands in your small ones.

"Forever and always"

You said and he smiled before whispering back

"No matter what"


End file.
